1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a die and, more particularly, to a die that can easily be stacked with other dies and that is made by masks that can easily be designed and managed.
2. Related Prior Art
Traditionally, different masks are used to make different layouts on upper and lower faces of a die according to different contacts and layouts. A die can be stacked with other dies. After the dies are stacked, wires are used to connect the contacts of each of the dies to the contacts of another one of the dies. However, the design of a system of such dies is limited, and the stacking of such dies is not easy. Moreover, the contacts and layout on the upper face of the die and the contacts and layout on the lower face of the die are made by different masks. The masks cannot be used in place of each other. The management of the masks is troublesome.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.